


Bilbo Baggins the long lost great (and quite a few of them) nephew of Elrond (or Thorin’s big surprise in Rivendell)

by Little_Eagle74



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place as the Company of Thorin Oakenshield met Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Thorin gets a very big surprise about his burglar. Bilbo is Elrond’s Great (insert a few more greats) nephew. Bilbo does not know haw many greats there are in there even let alone Elrond. A one shot if you like let me know and I will see if I can come up with more for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Baggins the long lost great (and quite a few of them) nephew of Elrond (or Thorin’s big surprise in Rivendell)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want me to continue it or go back and write more let me know.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield has just arrived in Rivendell and they are not at all happy about will that is all but Bilbo. Now Bilbo was told by his mother Belladonna Baggins (nee Took) that he had Elven blood in him. He was just not sure much and so never told Thorin before they set out from Bag End at the start of their journey not only he never thought they would pass through Rivendell seeing how Thorin did not like Elves. Alright that might have had a lot to do with him not saying anything to begin with but still Thorin wouldn’t hold it against him right.  
Little did Bilbo know that Thorin could and would hold it against him but not for long as Thorin had come to like Bilbo? He just didn’t want the company to know everything about him. Come on even Kings needed their secrets.  
So as the great Lord of Rivendell, comes riding up to them it’s the sight of Bilbo that stops Elrond in his place as he is addressing Thorin.  
“Bilbo, is that you?” Elrond asks.  
“Yes, it’s me Elrond. How have you been and why haven’t you written lately?” Bilbo asks.  
“So sorry about that you know Elves live for ever and will things have gotten out of hand here.” Elrond answers.  
“By out of hand do you mean my two twin cousins, Elladan and Elrohir or is it Arwen. Because I find it had to believe that’s its Arwen so my money is on the twins. Then again it could be Estel. After all he had been hanging out with those for far too long.” Bilbo says.  
The fact that Bilbo is related to Elrond comes as a great surprise to the company but to Thorin the most.  
“Bilbo, did you just say your cousins as in you’re related to Lord Elrond and if so why in the name of Mahal didn’t you say so!” Thorin yells.  
“This is exactly why I didn’t say anything because I knew the way you would react and you did. Now if I would have told you I don’t think I would be here right now among you do you?” Bilbo asks Thorin.  
This throws Thorin off was he that bad about the Elves that he would have not allowed Bilbo to come with them or not and now that he thinks about just what right does he have to still hold what happened against them and now Bilbo.  
“You are right Bilbo I more then likely would not have allowed you to come, more then likely would have not even thought of it in the first place if I would have known but you have made me rethink what I been through and it’s not right to hold the Elves of Rivendell responsible for what happened to my people all throws years ago as it was not them or you.” Thorin says surprising everyone.  
Now you can just imagine what the others thought specially those that where there when Smaug attacked Erebor. Then again who are they to question their King about anything? For not even Balin said a thing and he was the adviser to the king.  
After all this they passed on through Rivendell and even Mirkwood without problems and given an easy time getting the Elves to listen. When the Mountain was retaken the Elves, Dwarves, Men and Eagles all fought together with out any trouble against the Orc, Wags and Goblins that day.


End file.
